User blog:Fangirl111/Wiki Adoption and new Staff Candidates
As we all know, I have been considering adopting this Wiki since August - when the Staff disabled anonymous Users. I first considered adopting this Wiki when Whatweare suggested that I should on this Thread. "Fangirl could also be made an admin. Fangirl has the patience and the restraint for the job." I put a note in my Message Wall Greeting to notify the community of this possibility, as well as reiterating it many times in Threads so everyone was well aware and could voice their opinion. No one has as of yet, so I haven't counted any votes other than Whatweare's. I have now put through the Request, which can be found here. I have assisted in many User conflicts, both between Users and with vandalizing and spamming anons. I also edit quite frequently, this includes categories and templates. In addition to this, I am also the top editor on the Community Page. Plans My biggest plans for this Wiki thus far are mainly getting more contributors and promoting the trustworthy editors we already have to Rollbacks, Content Moderators and Discussions Moderators. Because this Wiki is so large, having multiple editors working on certain, separate franchise's at the same time would be very helpful to grow this Wiki, but I believe those Users need extra powers in order to keep things running smoothly and at a good pace. Things like deleting and undeleting pages and files, moving pages and files, re-uploading files, protecting and unprotecting pages, and having the rollback tool are necessary tools that would benefit greatly and be very helpful to spread out the workload. (We already have many pages that are candidates for deletion, for example.) Promoting Moderators *User:21EvanED155508 - Long time editor.* They are active and knowledgeable, making constant high quality edits and comments, especially seen when assisting Users with questions about franchises. *User:Impala2016Susan - Long time editor.* They are active, frequently making high quality edits. *User:Mc1934 - They are active, frequently making high quality edits, usually to the Cinderella franchise. *User:AnaPoppy160 - They are active, frequently making high quality edits and uploading high quality screenshots and images, usually to the Sofia The First franchise. *Over 6 months and the majority of their edits are to Article Pages. The User would be offered the role on their Message Wall and can accept at any time so long as they are active. Anyone can apply, they don't need to be a long term editor nor do they need their edits to be the majority of their contributions. The Disney Princess Wiki is in need of: *Rollbacks - Undoing vandalism, this requires frequent activity and vigilant watch over the and . *Discussions Moderator - This requires frequent activity and vigilant watch over the and , so as to answer questions from Users in the comments right away. This gives you the power to remove and edit comments as well, which should never be done unless absolutely required. Examples would be: Cussing, insulting other Users, offensive language/trolling, bullying, linking to inappropriate or illegal websites, etc. This does not include: If someone voices their dislike of a character or film, even if you happen to like it or disagree, if they disagree with you or any popular opinion, if they vote the opposite of you on a community vote, etc. These all, of course, can be deleted with the exception of the comment breaking any of the previously established rules. Content Moderators and Rollbacks are required to have a history of high quality edits and undoing vandalism. Discussions Moderators are required to have a history of acting as a mediator in User conflicts. Admins, of course, need both. The more examples you have of experience with these roles, the better, but it isn't a necessity. Feel free to apply! If you're a fan of a certain franchise (The Lion King, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, etc.) and would like to be put in charge of pages and files related to that specific franchise, feel free to request it here or on my Message Wall and the community will discuss it and sort out the required User rights. Since this Wiki is so large, this would be optimal, there is no shortage of work to be done here! :) I will not change the Wiki's design or layout without first consulting the community. Votes thus far *Whatweare - Support *AvengeForge - Support on Community Central [1] with the reasoning: "The Wiki has been needing some administration for a while now, and you seem to be good for it." They are not an active member on this Wiki, nor have they ever edited here, however. They also never answered if they planned on editing here, JoePlay deemed it as irrelevant. ~Ember Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push. 01:14, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts